<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please! by Impala_Cherry_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318859">Please!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster'>Impala_Cherry_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, F/M, First Time, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Pining, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Sex, Sneaking Out, Uther being a dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's supposed to be married to a Prince she's never met, but her heart has already chosen another</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fic, enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Like this.’ Merlin whispered, his voice making her shudder slightly. He did not do it on purpose, of course, Morgana knew that. Still, it was quite scandalous, for Merlin to sneak her out of the Castle in the middle of the night to teach her Magic. Especially when it was illegal under her father’s reign, and that same father was trying to marry her off to a Prince from one of the Northern Kingdoms. Arthur was being sweet, as were his Round Table Knights, trying to throw Uther off the idea of marriage.</p><p>‘This?’ She asked, playing into it slightly, pretending she could not even hold the flame steady. Merlin’s arms wrapped around her, one hand on her hip, the other tilting her hand and holding the Magic steady between them. It was incredible, how strong he was, now that they had been learning together. Even Morgause had occasionally joined the lessons, teaching the both of them, in return for Merlin’s promise that Arthur would indeed become the King to legalise Magic.</p><p>‘Perfect. Now, turn the flame into something else. Something stronger, like life.’ She leant into his touch, wondered when her feelings for the manservant had become stronger. Morgana was not used to having to wait for things she wanted, had always been quick to take.</p><p>It was part of growing in the Pendragon household, part of the devilish blood that ran through her veins. At fourteen, she had fallen for a Knight that she played for attention, had kissed him until he had tried to touch, and then had broken his fingers. At sixteen, she had played half of the Princes in the Kingdom, making them fall over each other for the honour of her hand. It had amused her to no end, she’d needed no man, never craved one before.</p><p>Not until Merlin came along. He was not broad, not muscular, did not have the charm that they did. He spoke like a peasant, mocked and taunted Arthur in a way she had never seen. It wasn’t the power, she realised. Nor was it the Magic. It was his heart, the way he would attempt to soothe her at every moment, the way he risked his head just to creep into her room when she had visions. Protecting her, when she could not even trust Gwen.</p><p>She was unsurprised when her Magic created a flower, a perfect black rose, a colour she had not seen before. Merlin laughed, praised her quickly and never stepped over the limit, always called her by her title. She wished he wouldn’t, wanted nothing more than for him to take her in his arms, to kiss her and ravage her right here, like no other mortal would dare.</p><p>**</p><p>‘You CAN’T do this!’ Morgana cried, begged, to her Father. Uther was unmoving on his throne, uncaring, and she didn’t even care that there were others watching her sob. Her brother, Gwen and Merlin, the five Knights that shuffled awkwardly.</p><p>‘It is done. Prince Evan is more than a good match for you, Morgana. You are one of the most sought after brides, pure and with a dowry that is suitable.’ She was to be married, to a man she had never met, and at only twenty years of age. She dropped to her knees, could see Gwen itching to come to her side, but the maid did not dare. Nobody dared.</p><p>‘Morgana,’ Uther’s tone softened slightly, trying to bribe her to his side, ‘He will be a loving husband. You will be Queen, one day.’ She did not care about the throne! She wanted someone that would love her, that she loved! Her eyes watered, before she thought back to the statement that he had made about her. A plan began to form, an awful one, but she had no choice.</p><p>‘He will never accept me.’ She whispered, loud enough for the King to hear, Uther frowning.</p><p>‘Of course he will. You’re my Ward, and Camelot is…’</p><p>‘I’m not pure. I’ve… I’ve already bedded someone.’ A complete lie, but she had to do this, she could not be sent away from Camelot. Arthur looked horrified, probably because of the thought of her sleeping with someone, and Uther looked furious.</p><p>‘Who.’ It wasn’t even a question, was snapped out, and Morgana was quick to think. She hated to speak ill of the dead, especially of a Knight of Camelot, but it had to be somebody believable.</p><p>‘Sir Lionel.’ A Knight eight years her elder, who had been a man that chased after her when she turned fourteen. He had been persistent, had bruised her more than once, but he had died in a bandit-raid before she had to go to Uther about it. Gwen held her tongue, even though she knew this was a lie, for her maid had been with her at this time.</p><p>Uther cursed, swore and wished him resurrected, so he could kill him all over again. It was Arthur that calmed his temper, suggested that it was not her fault, that Morgana had been a child.</p><p>‘Of course it wasn’t her fault! She was a child, and I trusted my Knights around her. I’ll talk to the Prince, see if something can be done.’ No Prince, especially not one raised to be King, would take an untouched bride. The scandal would be amazing, and Morgana hid her smile, replaced it with tears.</p><p>**</p><p>‘You lied.’ Arthur stated, once they were in his Chambers. The others looked uncomfortable, but they didn’t dare leave until the Prince dismissed them.</p><p>‘I had no choice. He’s asking me to marry a man I’ve never met!’ She cried, watched her brother’s eyes for signs he was on her side. There it was, the slight streak of sympathy, the thing that told her he would not give up the secret.</p><p>‘It is a good match, Morgana, I…’</p><p>‘My heart’s sold to another.’ She admitted it in a rush, felt the words tumble from her lips before she could even stop them. She clapped her hands over her mouth, shocked that she’d said such a thing, heard Gwen gasp from behind her. Arthur was staring, confused, then shocked.</p><p>‘What?’ He whispered, and she knew he would understand. Of all people, Arthur would understand.</p><p>‘I love another, Arthur. I cannot… I will not marry the Prince! Please, brother, I’ve never asked you for anything!’ Maybe a lie, she asked for his portion of strawberries at dinner, or to go riding on his horse, but never anything like this.</p><p>‘I cannot convince Uther.’ Good, he was not calling him father, that meant he was just as upset.</p><p>‘Just help me hold him off, until you are King.’</p><p>‘And you think I’ll let you marry this man?’ Morgana straightened her back, gave her best sassy expression.</p><p>‘You are courting my maid. You help Lancelot sneak from the Kingdom to see Princess Mithian. Is it because I am a female, that you think I cannot choose?’ He backed down immediately, as she knew he would.</p><p>‘No! No, of course not. I just… I just want the best for you. Whoever he is, he’s lucky.’ She blushed, giving herself away once more.</p><p>‘You have not told him.’ Arthur concluded, and Morgana was trying hard to not think about Merlin, who was standing behind her. Close enough that if she fell, he’d be close enough to catch her. To feel his arms around her, she wanted nothing more.</p><p>‘I would not dare put him in a situation where he had to choose between me, and the King.’ She snapped, and Arthur gave a sigh.</p><p>But he wasn’t saying no.</p><p>**</p><p>Morgana met Merlin under the stars, lowered her hood when she spotted him. She had thought he might not turn up, with yesterday’s revelations, but here he was, wearing his usual jacket and a frown that did not suit his handsome face.</p><p>‘I feared you wouldn’t show.’ She said it quietly, despite the fact they were quite alone. Merlin took a step forwards, and she hoped he would not deny her, offered out her arms. He stepped forwards, hugged her, and she sobbed into his jacket. It was not the first time this had happened, he was always willing to lend a shoulder, but she wished he would see past her offering of friendship.</p><p>‘Morgana…’ She pulled back, found him staring right at her.</p><p>‘Who is he?’ He whispered the words, barely even said them, not breaking eye contact with her. She realised quite how close they were standing, how there was barely any space between them. His eyes flicked down briefly, just for a moment, and she took a risk.</p><p>‘You.’ One word, and Merlin’s eyes lit up, the frown gone in an instant. Back were the adorable dimples, the brightness that Merlin always had surrounding him.</p><p>‘My Lady…’ He brushed a thumb across her lower lip, cradled her cheek with such care, and she dared to let her lips part slightly.</p><p>‘Kiss me.’ A demand, which was received with a cheeky grin.</p><p>‘As you command.’</p><p>It was gentle. Hands holding her cheeks like she was the most precious thing alive, lips soft and plush against hers, before he was deepening the kiss. She gripped his jacket, tugged him close and let his tongue dance across her lips, before it tangled with hers, hot and too little after waiting for so long.</p><p>‘By the Goddess, Morgana, you’re incredible.’ He said it with such awe, still holding her, and she reached a hand into his dark hair and pulled him back close, kissed him until she was dizzy.</p><p>‘Look around you.’ She did as he said, gasped when she saw the flowers that had bloomed around them, the plants that had sprouted around them. Laughed, reached for one, before looking back to Merlin.</p><p>‘I want nobody else, no one but you.’ She swore, and Merlin placed a hand on her hip, pulled her close until their bodies pressed flush.</p><p>‘Did he touch you?’ Growled out, and she realised they were talking about the Knight, the man that had known her before Merlin.</p><p>‘Does that affect your claim?’ She shot back, nervous, and Merlin laughed.</p><p>‘No, my Lady, but if he dared to harm you…’</p><p>‘It was nothing more than a couple of bruises and unwanted words.’ She soothed, but it did nothing, Merlin’s lips were back against hers, fierce and hungry, passionate in a way she wanted to return.</p><p>‘You deserve to be worshipped, as a Lady and as a High Priestess. As the strongest woman in all of Albion.’ Oh, he could worship her anytime, she dragged him back until she was pressing to a tree, let him take the weight of her. Muscles, not defined like a Knight, but lithe and just as dangerous. Hands gripped her thighs, slid up and took the fabric with it, but she was uncaring. Nipped at his lip, yanked at his jacket until it was chucked somewhere.</p><p>‘Morgana.’</p><p>‘I want this. Want you. If I have to leave this Kingdom, then I am not leaving without you bedding me.’ He made a sound like he was pained, gripped her and lifted her away from the tree, across and onto the ground. It wasn’t hard like she’d expected, looked around to find that the ground had bloomed into forage, of mosses and flowers and pretty colours. It was softer than her bed, she thought, hooked her ankles at the small of his back and gasped when she felt him pressing her down.</p><p>Hands hit bare skin, fingers digging into her thighs in a way that had her shaking, while lips left hers and began to attack her neck. Kisses, bites, and Morgana curled her fingers into his hair and demanded more.</p><p>‘Touch me.’ She meant it to be an ask, but it sounded like she was pleading. His fingers worked on the lacing at the top of her dress, reached around her as she arched up to undo the ribbon that held it shut and shoving the dress down to her waist, exposing her shift underneath.</p><p>His lips closed over one breast, and she was gone. Lost, ripping at his clothing until he was shirtless, staring at him as he reached under her skirts to remove her smallclothes.</p><p>Fingers were moving, and his lips were back against hers, and Morgana was so glad that she’d done this. That they had this chance, before Uther tried to snatch it from her.</p><p>‘Tears?’ Merlin asked, brushing them aside as he settled between her thighs, waiting for her permission. Even now, he acted like the perfect gentleman, waiting for her to command.</p><p>‘Happy. Just… hold me.’ He did that, propped himself up on one elbow and kept his lips against hers, breathing in the same air as he gently pushed into her. It didn’t hurt that much, it felt like he’d been stretching her for hours, it was nothing more than the slightest burn. When his hips were flush to hers, skirts bunched around her waist, he pressed a kiss to her nose.</p><p>‘I love you.’ His words were nothing but honest, and she blurred up with tears once more, especially when he linked their fingers together and pinned the hand above her head.</p><p>‘I love you too.’ She did, so much, never wanted this moment to end.</p><p>‘It’s going to be alright, I won’t ever leave your side.’ It was a promise, whispered between them in the dark, and Morgana prayed to the Goddess that she never lost this.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwen paused, staring at the empty bed, before going in search of Arthur. Instead, she ran into Gwaine, on his way back from the Tavern.</p><p>‘Everything alright?’ He asked, breath tasting slightly of alcohol, but otherwise sober. Gwen thought to ask him, then reminded herself that she was loyal to her Lady. Plus, after everything that had happened yesterday… maybe Morgana had worked up the courage to admit to the man she loved that her affections lay with him.</p><p>She hoped so, knew that all of the group would cover for Morgana, if she needed it.</p><p>‘Fine, and how are you? Was the Tavern busy?’ She liked Gwaine, he was one of her closest friends, and she smiled up at him.</p><p>‘Apart from Merlin sneaking out of Camelot, nothing interesting.’</p><p>Merlin. How had she not seen it? The way her Lady looked for him, or how Merlin always seemed to know when she needed help. It made so much sense, and Gwen merely smiled.</p><p>‘Probably picking herbs, Gaius asked for them earlier.’ She lied, before excusing herself and walking back to her Lady’s Chambers, deciding to have a fire roaring for when she returned, to chase away the chill of the night.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>